


hard work

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, just once!, this is a fun one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: aquaria comes home from a night of clubbing horny as shit (mood, right?) and brianna's too tired to put in the work.





	hard work

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for being patient while i traveled the past four months or so. it feels good to write again, and hopefully i can make my absence worth it! as always you can find me on tumblr @mizbrianna or my (new and improved) personal tumblr @brookesfatpussy (yes).

Aquaria stumbles through the front door around 3 am on a Sunday morning. Brianna wakes up to all the usual sounds - the front door slamming, a glass of water being poured, a trip to the bathroom. It’s a few minutes before she staggers into the bedroom carrying her heels and launches herself onto the bed. 

“Bri? You awake?” Aquaria whispers. It’s the whisper of someone coming off a long night of drinking, and it’s not quiet at all.

“I always am when you barrel into our home at this hour,” she mutters. “How was your night?”

Aquaria rolls over onto her. “It was fun,” She says playfully, “but I got bored. I was thinking about you all night. I wanted you with me, touching me. I missed you, mommy.” She gently rolls her hips into Brianna, who groans. “Aquaria. It’s 3am and I’m exhausted. Can we do this in the morning?”

Aquaria sticks out her bottom lip, pouting, dignity abandoned. “Please mommy please I need it,” she whines. Brianna rolls her eyes and sighs. “Fine. Get off me.” Aquaria scrambles to follow her instructions.

‘Take your panties off - no, leave the skirt. Just ruck it up around your waist.” Brianna’s particular, even when she’s half asleep. “That’s it, good girl.” Her voice is low and gravelly with sleep. Aquaria loves it.

“Can I have your fingers, mommy, please?” Aquaria asks sweetly, flushing at the praise.

“Oh no, baby, that’s not how this is going to go. You’re gonna do all the work tonight.” She grabs Aquaria’s hand and sucks two of the slender fingers into her own mouth, coating them in saliva. “Spread those long legs for me, princess. I want to see that pretty pussy.” Brianna props herself up on her pillow to get a better view as Aquaria slowly opens her legs, looking slightly embarrassed, pussy pink with neglect. Brianna exhales, watching it glisten in soft city light.

“Beautiful.” Brianna breathes. “I’m so lucky that your pussy is all mine, kitten. Touch it for me? Slowly.” Aquaria does, sighing as her own fingers skim her clit. 

“Ask mommy for what you want, what you’d do if you were alone right now, baby,” Brianna whispers. 

“Can I have a finger mommy?” Aquaria asks breathlessly. Brianna nods. Aquaria rubs one of her fingers around her entrance to get it wet and sinks it into her cunt, whimpering as she starts to fuck herself slowly. “Mommy, more, please,” she begs. “You need more baby? You can have another finger. Don’t touch your clit.” Aquaria does, letting out a moan as she slides the second finger in. 

“You’re so wet, kitten. Look at your pussy, just dripping. All from thinking about me? How filthy. But then again, you’ve always been such a dirty girl.”

Aquaria’s embarrassment is turning her on so much and she reaches her free hand to roll a nipple between her fingers, tugging hard. “Fuck mommy, keep talking, please,” she cries.

“Look at my pretty little whore, look how wet you are for me. Fucking yourself like the little slut you are, so desperate because mommy won’t touch you, huh? You couldn’t wait, couldn't come to bed until you took care of that slutty little kitty, could you, princess?”

Aquaria throws her head back and sighs and Brianna snaps her fingers. “No, kitten, look at mommy. Look at me while you fuck yourself.” The younger woman struggles to keep her eyes open as she fucks herself. 

“Mommy, please, I need -  _ ah  _ \- need you to touch me, please mommy,” Aquaria lets out in one long whine.

“Oh no, baby. You cum like this or not at all tonight, got it?” Aquaria nods. “Are you close?”

“Uh huh,” she whines. 

“Listen to your messy cunt, princess. Such a little whore for me. Mommy’s pretty little whore. You look so pretty, fucking yourself for me, so dirty. Are you gonna cum?” Aquaria nods frantically, fucking herself hard and fast.

“You know what to do, baby. Beg for it.”

“Please mommy please I wanna cum so badly I’m so so close please can I?” she cries desperately. 

“Take your fingers out.” Brianna says abruptly, and Aquaria almost screams in protest, eyes wide. Brianna grabs her wrist and yanks her fingers out of her cunt. 

“Mommy, no, why -” Aquaria is breathing heavily and Brianna can see her pussy clenching around nothing. 

“What did you say? Did you just say no to me?” 

Aquaria goes quiet. She knows she can’t get out of this one. “I’m sorry mommy, I shouldn’t have talked back.”

“That’s right. Do you still want to cum?”

“Please mommy, please please please -”

“Sit up,” Brianna tells her. “You’re gonna ride my thigh.”

“But _mommy!”_ Aquaria can’t stop herself from whining but immediately knows she’s fucked when Brianna’s eyebrows raise. She grabs Aquaria’s chin with one hand and brings the other back. Aquaria knows better than to flinch too hard when Brianna’s hand flies forward and slaps her across the face. Aquaria’s cheek reddens quickly from the impact, and Brianna brings a soft hand to it, stroking gently. “Pretty,” she says simply. 

Aquaria waits, unsure what to do next. She feels cum dripping down her inner thigh and clenches because she knows Bri will clock her for it.

“Well?” The older woman asks. “I told you to ride my thigh, didn’t I? Or did you decide you don’t want to cum after all?”

The threat of not being able to cum is enough to send Aquaria scrambling to swing a leg over Brianna’s, straddling her thigh. When her cunt connects with the soft flesh there she instinctively ruts against it and Brianna bites her lip.

“You’re so dirty, aren’t you? So fucking wet, so desperate to cum, you’ll do anything for it, won’t you?” Brianna tuts. 

“Yes mama,” Aquaria pants, grinding on Brianna’s thigh faster now. 

“That’s it, bring yourself off on my thigh, good girl,” Brianna smiles.

“Mama - close,” Aquaria groans, cum sliding down Bri’s thigh as she rides the older woman with abandon. “Please can I cum mommy? I’ve been good, mommy p-please”

Bri reaches out to twirl a piece of Aquaria’s dark hair on her finger, making her wait while she thinks, listening to the sound of Aquaria’s panting. The moment Brianna says “good girl, you can cum,” Aquaria cries out, stilling as her orgasm crashes over her in waves. Brianna watches with a soft smile while she cums. After, she pulls Aquaria down on top of her, gently running fingers through her hair. 

“Good job baby, you did so well. Is your face okay?” 

Aquaria nods into her neck. “I liked that, mommy,” she whispers, then giggles, “I really thought you weren’t gonna let me cum for a second.”

“Yeah, well, I had a moment of weakness and changed my mind,” Bri says wryly. “It’s four in the morning, babygirl. Time to sleep.” 

“Can I sleep right here?” Aquaria asks, still laying on top of Brianna.

“Of course. But I better wake up with your face between my legs tomorrow morning.”


End file.
